Let the 71st Hunger Games Begin!
by osidhu1803
Summary: Johanna Mason is a gorgeous girl from District Seven. When she gets reaped for the 71st Hunger Games will she overcome the odss and become the next the Victor.
1. Chapter 1

**Let the 71****st**** Hunger Games begin! **

**District 7 **

"Oh, I am going to kill myself today!" shouted Johanna.

"Why," replied Mrs Mason

"Mum you know why today is reaping day!"

"Oh yes dear, but don't worry your name is only in the reaping ball seven times so your changes are slim as I won't allow you to take teressae"

"I know but last year Olivia White picked out my best friend Jess and she had her name in six times and she never made past the cornucopia bloodbath as the Victor (Annie Cresta) killed her before becoming mentally unstable".

"It's ok, they won't pick you so just relax".

Johanna decided to get away from the house as it only made her think about the stupid Hunger Games created by the evil Capitol. She quickly walked to woods which were only five minutes away from her home and she sat down on the grass which was as green as Olivia White's hair at last year's reaping. Johanna lied on the grass and looked up at the sky while she was thinking about her life, the Hunger Games and the Capitol until she was disturbed.

"Hi Johanna", said a handsome young man.

"Hi Johnny, Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Johnny and Johanna looked at each other and laughed and then Johnny gave Johanna a hug. They looked at each other in the eyes and kissed passionately for minutes until it was time to get ready for the reaping.

Johnny has two eyes which are a green as the trees in District Seven and his face is so beautiful all the girls in his school stare at him in the corridor and whisper in each other's ears about him but Johnny only had his eyes on one girl the quiet yet gorgeous Johanna. After the long kiss Johanna looked into Johnny eyes and they hugged tightly.

"Johanna it's time to go the reaping is starting soon, go home and get changed and i will see you after the reaping ok".

"Ok, good luck,"

"Make sure you dress nice," Johnny replied sarcastically.

"Oh i will,"

Johanna hurried home as fast as she could and found that her mother had put out one of her prettiest dresses. She found a note next to the dress which said "Of to the Bakery back soon". The Bakery is located right on the other side of District Seven near the Snow forest near the border between District Seven and District 10. The dress was light green and long up until the knees. Johanna put on the lovely dress and combed her long brown hair and then her mother returned to the house. Mrs Mason went to offer Johanna a small slice of bread and left the rest for later as she would be celebrating another years of Johanna being saved from a horrible death in the Hunger Games hopefully.

"You look sexy darling (Johnny will be impressed as usual) and you better get to the Justice Building soon as the reaping will start in an hour i will come in five minutes after i lock our house"

"Yes mum"

Johanna kisses her mother's cheek and makes her way to the Justice Building which is half an hour walk from her house. She arrives at the Justice Building and hurries to register with the Peacekeepers then makes her way to crowd of eighteen year old girls at the back of the section and catches sight of her mum who had just arrived.

Her mum smiles at her and Johnny who is directly opposite her and he mutters to her you look fantastic. Then the escort of District Seven Olivia White comes on the stage and the reaping begins.


	2. The Reaping

Chapter 2

"Welcome to the reaping for the 71st Annual Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!"Olivia White shouted excitedly.

The crowd remains silent and Olivia White welcomes the Mayor of District Seven (Sam Jones) to the stage and he gives a long boring speech about the history of the Games and how great the Capitol is and how lucky the citizens of Panem are to participate in the games. Sam Jones showed a video about the games and then he told the crowd a list of Victors that have come from District Seven. As this district is not a career district it has only produced two Victors one who died before the 58th Hunger Games (when the kind Cecelia of District Eight become victorious) and Blight who won the games about fifteen years earlier. After this talk by the major the main part of the reaping begins. Olivia comes back onto the stage and head towards one reaping ball.

"As always ladies first,".

Olivia White puts her hands in the reaping ball and picks out a slip on the right side of the reaping ball and calls.

"Johanna Mason".

Johanna Mason made her way towards the stage with a shocked expression and she was upset as she was crying quite a bit.

"Let's give Johanna Mason a huge round of applause as she is the new female tribute from District Seven".

The crowd gave Johanna the District Seven salute and Johanna caught sight of Johnny and her mother who were both extremely upset. She stood on the stage as the reaping continued crying heavily as she is being sent to die in a public arena as the odds are against her winning due to the fact that she is from a poorer district of Panem. Olivia White then picked out a name of the male reaping ball.

"Ovraj Sidhu!"

A young thirteen year old boy made his way to the stage upset but trying not to cry as the reaping is being broadcast live around the whole of Panem. Ovraj and Johanna shook hands and look at the crowd before being hurried into the Justice Building by the Peacekeepers. The new tributes made their way into two different rooms until their family and friends come to say goodbye. Johanna stood around the room and looked at the furniture which is so lovely and expensive until her mother entered the room.

"Johanna, darling i am sorry this has happened to you, stay strong and try your best to become a victor you are good with an axe while you work in the forest, use it to your advantage", Mrs Mons said in a reassuring voice.

Johanna and her mum kissed and hugged until a tall Peacekeeper came in to tell them there time was up.

"Love you mum!" yelled Johanna.

"Love you to sweetie, good luck!"

Then the door slammed shut and Johanna started to cry even more as to her this was a death sentence. Suddenly Johnny entered the room. He ran up to Johanna and hugged her and kissed her on her lips for as long as he could without breathing.

"You look beautiful Johanna and you can win because you're great with an axe. Show them everything, they want a good show you can do this, i love you and i am rooting for you" Johnny said as tears were coming down his face.

He then kissed her again and hugged her. Then a Peacekeeper came in and told Johnny it was time to leave. Johnny was about to say one last thing but then the door slammed shut. Johann was then escorted to the train station along with Ovraj by Olivia White so they could travel to the Capitol for the start of the 71St Hunger Games.

"You too are in for an amazing treat (delicious meals, banquets, living in a Capitol home and the fame," Olivia White said.

Nobody answered her as Johanna was crying as she was thinking about her mother and Johnny and Ovraj was staying strong as he didn't want people to think he was an easy target. After ten minutes in a car the District Seven tributes arrived at the train station so they could travel to the Capitol. The trains are so advanced as within six hours the District Seven tributes will arrive at the Capitol. Johanna and Ovraj left the car and then boarded the train for the journey which might only be one way.


End file.
